Let's Kiss, Baby
by annonymouss
Summary: "So what the heck am I supposed to say?" asks Luigi, trying not to explode. "Oh, Daisy, I think you're hot – let's kiss, baby!" C'mon, you know you want your first kiss…just ignore the fact that Mario got you into this mess and is videotaping everything.


**©-Nintendo**

**Let's Kiss, Baby**

**Summary:** "So what the heck am I supposed to say?" asks Luigi, trying not to explode. "Oh, Daisy, I think you're hot – let's kiss, baby!" Isn't the sarcasm…beautiful? C'mon, sweetie, you know you want your first kiss to be unforgettable…just ignore the fact that Mario is videotaping everything. And got you in this mess. One-shot.

**Note: **this story takes place in an AU, the characters in middle school—say, around…the 7th grade? Ah, young love, isn't it beautiful? Anyway, "Circle Time" is just another phrase for "Truth or Dare".

Now, I'm not a huge fan of ToD fanfics, but this happens to be a real-life experience that I decided to share! And it's pretty short -_-

**Enjoy yourself, dear reader.**

…

* * *

><p>"Honestly, I think it's a game for babies," says Mario, adjusting his hat and checking out his so-called <em>sexy<em> reflection in the mirror. "Mama-Mia, the only way I'm playing is if you give me more than three slices of pizza or a sack-a full of coins—or, or…!"

Peach grabs her umbrella and puts it at the side, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, well, what do you suggest we do, Mister I'm-way-cooler-than-you? It's raining cats and dogs outside—look, a storm is up ahead!" She steps inside, taking off her coat, her eyes glittering blue. She sighs, "Mario, will you please close the door?" her orbs stopped drifting at the coach, smirking with triumph. "Aw, look! They're already playing! And you can't do anything about it."

With the television turned up way high, music blaring from the speakers of the computer, and a circle full of 12-year-old classmates from school giggling and blushing, the time of Circle already started. Nothing, not even the frightening sound outside, could stop this beautiful scene from blooming into a horror movie that could be used to scare away Bowser, the red-eyed bully, who was serving _detention_; a.k.a: secretly looking at pictures of Peach when the teacher was in the lounge, flirting with the secretary (definitely something you don't want to see).

Fall asleep, make-out with your best friend, post these videos on the web—whatever, it's time to get embarrassed! And what's better than exposing your secrets to the whole entire world? Well, just about everything from being grounded to jumping on goombas or figuring out that your freaking house could be haunted. Think it's awesome? Yeah, the most immature game in the world can ruin your entire reputation, in just one night! Woo, let's go ask out the cheerleaders tonight and jump off a bridge! How the heck did this game not get written down in the "Top Worst Ways to Spend Your Night"? At least, that was what Luigi was thinking as Rosalina burst out laughing once Mario was dared to do something incredibly stupid as he sat down, Peach joining the chorus of laughter.

The tall, nervous boy sighed, running his hands through the soft velvet that covered the coach while staring at the white walls, scooting away from all of the other kids who were blushing wildly. And there was the thunder, poundering rain outside that sounded like ten POW blocks combined… But there was also Daisy, the green-eyed tomboy who kicked his butt in soccer the other day; she looks at him before her eyes gazed upon the marble table that matched the hard floor.

He gulps.

Two of the _best _things that could happen to him: thunder and Circle Time, all taking place in a sweaty room with a loud sound bigger than Mario's voracious appetite. Claustrophobic? All the way, baby.

Mischeviously, Mario turns to Luigi, smirking. "Baby brother, truth or dare?"

He was distracted, "Uh... wha - "

"Truth or dare? C'mon, bro, don't be a wimp!" says Mario who grabs a camera in Peach's backpack in a furtive manner.

He was stuck. Truth, he's screwed. Dare, he's still screwed. Was the room starting to spin? All eyes were gazed upon him, waiting for an answer. Why couldn't they be on Mario? Luigi gulped. He didn't want Mario to have a vision of what was in his man diary.

"Dare..." Ha! That take, Mario!

"Ah, so my baby brother is finally becoming a man"-he fake cries-"...okay, I think I know exactly what to do..." He looks at the orange-wearing girl sitting next to Peach who stood up and walked away, then turns to Lugi, smirking, "I dare you to kiss Daisy for ten seconds and try to flirt with her!"

Daisy left and went to the restroom, not hearing the dare - thank the king.

Yeah, he should've went with truth.

The girls giggled while the boys started laughing at Luigi's expression. He was startled, confused, scared; what kind of brother does this to his bro, he guy who does his laundry, who helps him study and could've failed the sixth grade? Luigi grumbles, cowering as the other players started to playfully tease him about this situation.

_"Woo, you go boy!"_

_"Oh yeah, get her Weegee!"_

_"Lucky!"_

This was going to be his first kiss, and Mario knew. And it was going to be with the girl who kicked his butt multiple times. He grinned wildly, "Look, here she comes..."

"So what the heck am I supposed to say?" asks Luigi, trying not to explode. "Oh, Daisy, I think you're hot – let's kiss, baby!" His tone rose as he spoke, her footsteps getting louder, his heart beating like a hummingbird in flight.

"That's exactly what you should do! I didn't think of that," Mario replies, trying not to laugh as he spoke.

Daisy stared at everyone as the room grew silent all of a sudden. She frowns and breaks the silence, "What's wrong? Who's turn is it?

"It's Luigi's turn - Mario dared him," replies someone.

Her eyes turned into Lugi, tilting her head, her locks falling over her porcelain shoulders. "So, what do you have to do?"

Mario nudges him, and turns on the camera. Blushing, Luigi walks forward, failing at winking, "D-D-Daisy, I've been wanting t-t-t-o-o tell you t-this, a-a-and n-n-now, I think I should, by doing this..."

_There is a long pause, the only sound coming from Mario and his device._

As Luigi leans in, their lips met, and he held her shoulders; Daisy's eyes were wide in shock, trying to ignore the fact that Luigi's lips were incredibly soft. She tries to squirm.

_10, 9, 8..._

Luigi's heart starts to beat louder than a drum, sweating like a fat man running a mile

_7, 6, 5, 4..._

The kids start laughing.

_3, 2, 1..._

Mario's going to post this on the internet

_0_

It's over...

As he pulls away, Daisy pants, glaring at him and the children giggling. She looks at Mario, then at Luigi. "You better run..."


End file.
